


To taste you

by carbonaraspaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bon Clay is a waiter, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Clubbing, Cooking, Crossdressing, Cute, Dog!Chopper, Domestic Fluff, Drag Queens, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Together, Lemon, M/M, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sanji is a confident gay, Sex, Smut, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro just got out of the closet, besties!ZoroNamiBonClay, drag bar, drag!sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonaraspaghetti/pseuds/carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: «   “Stealth Black has come for you."She’s crazily flexible. She can spread her legs to the ground without effort. She can dance while lip-syncing and it looks wonderful. She can be sexy just by the way she opens and closes her mouth. The moment she decides to throw kisses at the crowd, the public goes crazy. And, at some point, her face turns and it seems like those penetrating blue eyes travel all the way across the club to meet Zoro's and make him shiver.    »orRecently out-of-the-closet Zoro is dying to meet that confident, beautiful blonde drag queen that has just stolen his heart. And he will, in the most hot ways.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	To taste you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with a ZoSan story. This came to my mind while I was watching RuPaul. I'm a bit tired of Sanji being the closeted gay with internalized homophobia; I wanted to write about a confident Sanji who loves crossdressing as much as he loves men. This is the result (hope you like it!).  
> English is not my first language, so please pardon me if I had some errors (and, as always, corrections are welcome).  
> Hope you enjoy this story about our favorite gays!!

The club is extremely crowded, the intermittent lights showing the smooth dancing of muscular bodies, one glimpse at a time. Nami walks steadily, knowing that she is one of the few women in the whole place, making Zoro follow her, keeping an eye on him, aware of his tendency to get lost. Zoro, on the other hand, turns his head to both sides, amazed by the different kinds of men that surround him, that look at him, smirk at him, make him fluster.

Vivi salutes at them, smiling, sitting by the bar. Nami runs towards her and gives her a sweet peck as soon as they meet each other. Zoro waves his hand lazily, not even bothering to look at the girl's male friends who stare at him in awe. He waits by the bar, his gaze fixated on a certain waiter that is too busy to notice him.

“Yo, Bon!”

The waiter turns away to face him, his hands full of glasses. He smiles widely. “Zoro, you came!”, he shouts, trying to be heard above the music. “What can I get you?”

“Just a beer, please.”

Bon Clay shakes his head, sarcastic. He’s wearing his waiter uniform, which is a little different than the usual ones: a fishnet T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a weird, pink hat with swans glued on it. His face is filled with heavy make-up, too.

He grabs the shaker and pours liquid from a few bottles that Zoro can’t identify. When he smells the mix, he smiles at the alcohol scent.

“I’m not getting drunk tonight”, he says, taking his first sip.

“Come on! We’ve been trying to get you here forever! Can’t you have some fun? The first cocktail is on the house”, the waiter sighs.

As soon as she hears those words, Nami runs towards him. “It’s on the house for me too, right?”, she winks.

“I’m gay, girl. You can’t _seduce_ me, remember?”, Bon Clay pinches her cheek.

The girl pouts and asks for a cocktail, too. The waiter serves her and then pouts at Zoro. “I’d love to spend more time with you, but the club’s packed today and I have too much work.”

“Isn’t it always this crowded?”

“It becomes unbearable on Saturdays. It’s the day that Stealth Black performs, you know”, Bon Clay explains.

“Stealth Black?”, Zoro asks.

“Yeah, don’t you know her? She’s our best drag. She’s kind of famous in the drag scene. She’s beautiful, you'll see. It’s incredible.”

Someone shouts at Bon Clay and he has to say goodbye to Zoro, rushing to fulfill the customer's commands. The green-haired sighs and crushes into the couch they’re all sitting on. Vivi rambles about how hard it was to find a decent site and his friends just ignore her and introduce themselves. Zoro won’t remember any of their names, though.

In a matter of seconds, Nami is all over her girlfriend, telling her how much she’s missed her. They engage in small talk then, all of them participating in the casual conversation, except for Zoro. He still doesn’t feel comfortable in that kind of environment. It hasn’t been that long since he went out of the closet, after all.

One of Vivi's friends talks to him, flirting in a too obvious way. Zoro replies lazily and turns his head around. Why did he agree to go there, in the first place? Bon Clay and Nami had ambushed him and he was already regretting not staying home. He downs his drink to go to the bar again.

“Bon! I need one more of those. This time I’m paying”, he says.

The waiter rushes towards him again, ignoring the rest of his customers. “It’s been like 5 minutes, man. Weren’t you drinking beer today?”

“I just realized I'll need alcohol to go through this hell of a night”, he pays him.

“Relax, buddy. It’s not that hard. You don’t have to hide anymore, you know”, Bon Clay answers, already handing him the new cocktail.

Suddenly, everything goes dark, only a few red lights illuminating the place. Pumping music starts sounding and a white focus shows a huge man dressed in flashy clothes.

“Oh, my God”, Bon Clay says, still ignoring the requests from his customers. “It’s Ivankov. Hurry, sit down! The show's starting and your huge green head is blocking the view”, he jokes. “Have fun. You’re going to love it.”

Zoro sighs and goes back to his seat. Nami sits next to him, aware of his social rejection. It was enough that he had gone out with them; he usually preferred the places he knew, with his old friends, the same routine all over again. However, ever since he had come out to them, Nami was trying to be the cool lesbian friend, to show him that being gay was alright and that the LGBT community was very welcoming, as well. But maybe going to Newkama Bar first wasn’t that much of a great idea.

Ivankov's voice sounds loudly through the speakers, and Nami can’t manage to talk to Zoro. She just looks at him, hoping that alcohol makes him loosen up (even though he would need loads of cocktails for it to make some effect). Surprisingly, her friend stares at the host's bizarre gestures with curiosity, amused.

“… And the last performer will be…”, Ivankov finishes introducing the drag queens, “Our beloved Stealth Black! Give a huge applause for her!”

The crowd goes crazy just by hearing that name, which makes Zoro raise an eyebrow. But he doesn’t have too much time to think about it, as Ivankov leaves to be replaced by flashing lights and upbeat music. The first drag appears and the spectacle commences.

“What do you think?”, Nami asks him, shouting to be heard.

“It’s fun, I guess. I don’t really understand why you like this that much, though. I'd rather choose a regular party”, he explains, speaking close to her ear.

“I just wanted to show you that _gay is okay_ , you know. Nobody will judge you here.”

“ _Nobody_ should judge me for being gay. I will kill them if they do.”

Nami sighs. She places her head on Zoro's shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Just… Stop having that shit-smelling face.”

He snuffles and gazes back to the stage. A few drag queens perform, one at a time, with flashy dresses and crazy leg moves. Some of them sing, some others act. It’s a fun show, indeed. It even gets Zoro’s attention, whose drink downs earlier than expected. He's about to get up and walk to the bar when the lights go down and the club goes fully dark.

“Get on your knees and start to pray”, a manly voice says through the speakers, sending shivers down his spine.

The stage lightens up and a beautiful, curvy figure appears. Her slim body is only covered by a dark tight dress that leaves little to nothing to the imagination. She’s got long, blond hair; legs for days; heels so high that even Nami wonders how she can happen to move. “Stealth Black has come for you”, the manly voice talks again and it seems like it comes from that woman, but is it really possible? Is it really a drag queen?

Zoro stares at her. That voice, the words it says. It makes him tremble with excitement; he can’t understand why, even though he’s never been attracted to women, he feels eager to meet her, to make that voice speak only for him. It’s actually a man, he knows it; nevertheless, he can’t help but feel curious. He wants to know more about Stealth Black.

She’s crazily flexible. She can spread her legs to the ground without effort. She can dance while lip-syncing and it looks wonderful. She can be sexy just by the way she opens and closes her mouth. The moment she decides to throw kisses at the crowd, the public goes crazy. And, at some point, her face turns and it seems like those penetrating blue eyes travel all the way across the club to meet Zoro's and make him shiver.

That doesn’t turn him on. Zoro’s not turned on. Not a little bit. Nope.

“You want it, right?”, Stealth Black says. “Then beg for it.”

The music goes louder and she spreads her legs again. Then, she does a headstand, followed by a somersault, and lands spectacularly flawless. Her dress doesn’t move an inch. She immediately grabs a cigarette out of her breasts and asks for light to a man in the crowd, who gives him a lighter, hesitation shown in the tremble of his hand. Stealth Black takes the lighter, caressing the guy's head, and then ducks to light her cigarette. She lies on the ground, her legs crossed. Smoke goes up from her mouth and Zoro wonders how it will look, how her lips will part, if her kissing is as good as it seems to be.

Stealth Black stands up slowly, smoothly, enjoying the way her own body rises. She then grabs the mic, the cigarette still on her mouth, and talks. “Thanks for having me tonight. Have a lovely evening. See y'all next week!”. The former manly, demanding voice is now sweet, even caring. It sounds like a completely different person.

She puffs again and smoke comes out of her mouth, heart-shaped. She throws a kiss for the last time and the lights go down. “Bye!”, the voice says again, and, when the lights go up again, she's already gone.

The public goes wild. They clap, scream, whine, ask for a second performance. But Stealth Black's gone now, and that brings Zoro some kind of inexplicable sadness.

On a whim, he stands up and ignores Nami and Vivi's calls. He goes straight to the bar and pushes a few guys aside to be right in front of Bon Clay.

“I need you to introduce me to Stealth Black”, he demands.

The waiter laughs loudly. “I told you! I knew you would love drag queens. Oh, God. Have you fallen for him? He looks crazy good on stage but, in reality, Sanji… I mean, Stealth Black… He's an idiot.”

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion. Just introduce him to me”, Zoro says.

“Okay, I will, I will”, his friend sighs. “Maybe you can come to the rehearsals next week and meet him, or…”

“I mean now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, I want to meet Stealth Black _now_.”

Bon Clay stares at him in a mix of surprise and amusement. Then, he shakes his head, turns around and calls the other waiter. After a few words, he jumps up the bar and grabs Zoro by his shoulder. “Hurry up. I’m going to get in trouble if Iva notices me sneaking out.”

They get to the backstage quickly, evading the people on the crowd. There, they can see the former drag queens, now undressing and removing their make-up. It’s almost impossible to recognize who they are, as they’re barely clothed, make-up running down their faces, their hair still trapped on bonnets or covered with messy wigs.

“Bon? What are you doing here?”, a tall man with two-colored hair says. “And who is this beauty that comes with you?”

“I’m sorry, Inazuma. Please, don’t tell the boss… Iva's still mad at me, you know.”

“That wouldn’t happen if you stopped sneaking out of your own work”, the man said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry… Look, this is my friend Zoro. He wants to meet Sanji. Where is he?”

“Sanji? He’s smoking outside”, he pointed a finger towards a door. “But, kid, let me tell you… You’re cute, but Sanji won’t…”

Zoro ignores him and goes straight ahead, opening the door violently. Outside, there’s only a small space between stairs, surrounded by smelly, wet walls, and a scent of tobacco that fits greatly with the place.

“Hey, where are your manners?”, a manly voice says.

Zoro turns around to face a tall, young man, with blonde hair and penetrating light blue eyes. He’s got an strangely curly brow. He definitely looks like the drag queen he saw earlier on stage, but with casual clothes and little to no trace of make-up (only some red shades of lipstick remain). He looks even better than Zoro imagined.

“Your performance was pretty lame.”

“Excuse me?”, Stealth Black startles.

“I was kidding. Damn, you have no humor”, Zoro smirked. “It was cool. I enjoyed it. And I don’t enjoy these things often.”

The blond frowns, unaware of the other's intentions. “Name’s Sanji”, he puffs on his cigarette and approaches the green-haired man. “Wow, your hair looks like moss. It’s disgusting.”

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you, your labyrinthine brow is making me feel dizzy.”

Sanji giggles lightly, half-sarcastically. “Did you come all the way here just to tell me that I suck?”

“I wanted to know more about you. I still do.”

“You have a peculiar way of flirting, mosshead. Did you know that?”, he throws the cigarette to the ground and steps on it, sighing. “But you're amusing. I like it.”

“I’m Zoro”, he introduces himself.

Sanji nods and walks past him, opening the door and leaving the place. Zoro looks at him patiently, but it doesn’t seem like the other is interested in him. He sighs, thinking about the opportunity he has just let slip away, dreaming about the man's undeniable atractiveness.

Suddenly, the door opens and a blond head appears. “Aren’t you coming?”, he says.

“Where?”, Zoro wonders.

“My place, dumbass.”

Sanji struggles to open the old metal door; he even has to push it to get in. They both enter the apartment, which only consists of a huge kitchen merged with a really small living room, his tiny bedroom and a compact bathroom. Even though the building is decrepit and the walls are so thin that every little noise from outside can be heard, his place is upright clean and its scent is like a strange mix of seafood, tobacco and flowers. When they come in, a cute dachshund puppy welcomes them, jumping around while moving his tiny tail frantically.

“Seems like Chopper likes you”, Sanji smiles, caressing the dog's little head.

“It’s cute”, Zoro says. “Your place is nice. Smells yummy.”

“Yeah, I tend to be hungry after performing, so I always cook something for when I get home. Do you want some?”

“Okay.”

Sanji opens the fridge and grabs a cooking pot, which he places in the stove. Then, he takes two beers and gives one to Zoro, who drinks it way too fast. Meanwhile, the blonde lights up another cigarette (seriously, how many has he smoked by now?).

“Do you know how to cook?”, he asks.

“Not really. I’m more of an instant ramen guy”, Zoro answers.

“Oh, my. How can you have such a nice body with that poor alimentation?”, he turns around, his lower back reclined on the kitchen counter. “How old are you, by the way?”

“20.”

“Oh, shit. I feel like a cougar.”

“Why?”

“I’m 23”, Sanji says, dramatic.

“Dude, you’re only three years older than me.”

“You’re basically still a teenager.”

“I’m not. Shut up”, Zoro frowns, noticeably annoyed, even though he wants to hide it.

Sanji smirks, looking at the _teenager_ right in the eyes for a while.

“Hey”, the _mosshead_ calls him _, “_ are you going to be honest with me or what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was just introducing myself politely and you suddenly invited me to your apartment. I would like to know why”, Zoro teases him.

“Many guys come to the backstage to meet me, you know”, Sanji brags. “But they’re all idiots. You, nevertheless, have this… Look. The gaze in your eyes. I’m curious about you, that’s why I brought you here. I wanna know more about you, too.”

Zoro blushes a bit, but he coughs dramatically so that the other doesn’t realize. Sanji plays dumb, though; he turns around to turn the stove down and serves the food –fried rice with shrimps— smoothly.

“Damn. This looks fancy… And expensive.”

“Eat”, the blond orders, bringing him to the sofa.

Chopper climbs to Sanji's slim legs and lies down comfortably. Zoro finds that scene extremely cute, although he would never admit it out loud.

“It’s delicious! The best I ever had, and I’m serious”, the green-haired rambles. “How come you're such a great cook?”

“I work in a restaurant, part-time. I’ve always enjoyed cooking.”

“Wow. How many jobs do you have?”

“Restaurant on weekdays and the Newkama Bar on weekends. I don’t want to have a roommate and this city is expensive”, he tells. Then, he sits next to Zoro, only Chopper separating them, laid between them in the sofa. “What about you? Do you study, do you work…?”

“I, uh… I work. I’m not too smart, I never did well at school. I’m from a small town. I moved here with my sister last year, she’s in college and we’re sharing a really small apartment in the outskirts. And… I work at a supermarket”, he says and, suddenly, he remembers something. “I actually work with Bon Clay! He's a waiter at Newkama.”

Sanji raises his eyebrows and smiles. “Oh, yeah, I know him! Didn’t like him at first, he’s too eccentric. But he's nice when you get to know him. He really loves drag, I don’t know why he doesn’t try it.”

Zoro chuckles, food stuffed inside his mouth. “I didn’t like him at first, either. Now he’s one of my best friends. Nami, too. It’s thanks to them that I came out of the closet.”

He expected that the blond would be at least a little surprised, but his expression doesn’t change.

“Is it too obvious? You know… That I’m gay”, he doubts.

“That’s a dumb question”, Sanji says. “I knew it because you were _obviously_ flirting with me. But I don’t really mind about that stuff. Anyway, how was it? You know, coming out of the closet.”

“Well, it’s a funny story”, Zoro giggles remembering it. “When I started working at the supermarket and I met those two… It was like a LGBT convention. Nami's a lesbian and Bon is really confused about his sexuality and his gender identity. He loves drag, but he told me he’s still _not prepared_.”

Sanji nods, understanding. He will try to talk to the young waiter more; they would probably get along well.

“I always knew I was gay”, Zoro continued, “but I kept it as a secret in high school. I made out with half of the guys there, though.”

Sanji laughs. He can truly relate to the story.

“I just told Bon and Nami once and they were okay with it. And then I just stopped keeping it as a secret.”

“But you haven’t actually told anyone from your hometown, have you?”

“Well, I brought guys home, so my sister knows it, but that’s it. I mean… If people ask, I’ll tell them, but that’s it, I guess. Don’t think that I have to shout that I’m gay out loud, either.”

Sanji listens and nods. He finishes his wine and stands up to pick up the empty dishes.

“I can help you with that.”

“No, no. I’m the only one allowed in the kitchen”, the blond says while lighting another cigarette up.

Zoro looks at him and then looks at his place again. _Stealth Black_ seems like such a tidy person, organized, with everything figured out. However, he realizes that, even though he approached him to get to know him, he had been talking about himself the whole time.

“So”, Sanji suddenly talks, “was it your first time in a drag spectacle?”

“Well, Bon makes me watch RuPaul”, he whines. “But I don’t enjoy that that much. Yours was different. You get attractive when you dress as a woman.”

“How about now?”, Sanji turns around to face him and makes a dramatic pose. “Am I attractive?”

“Not much. You looked better covering those curly eyebrows”, Zoro jokes.

The blonde turns to the sink again, cursing in a funny way. Zoro smiles; he feels strangely comfortable in that place, although he’s with a complete stranger. He shrugs and pets Chopper, who has taken a liking to him and is now asleep on his lap.

“I didn’t tell my family about my condition, either”, Sanji talks. “My sister was the only one who knew, too. She lent me her dresses and her make-up. We were really close; she’s the only one I talk to now. When I was sixteen, my father caught us doing a fashion show and he kicked me out. I’ve lived by myself ever since.”

“Wow. Sixteen!? Isn’t that like… Illegal?”, Zoro wonders, suddenly worried.

“He’s got a lot of money. He managed to let it slip, I guess. No one cared for me, not even the police”, Sanji shares. He's finished doing the dishes and sits next to Zoro, again. Now they're touching each other. “I lived in my best friend’s house for a week and then found a job at the restaurant I currently work at. I then moved to a shared flat for a while, until I saved enough money to move here. Being a drag helped a lot, I earn good money there.”

“I have a question”, Zoro says, looking at the other right into his blue eyes. “Why do you… Why do you like crossdressing so much? You’re like… A natural, or something… I mean, you’re a great performer.”

“I always did. I would wear my mother’s clothes and wander around the house when I was little; everyone in the family loved that. But when she died, my father stopped finding it funny and I had to do it secretly”, Sanji explains. “I initially thought that it was because of my infinite love for girls. But then I found myself making out with my sister's boyfriend and I realized that it was not the case. I was just a gay boy who _loved_ women so much that actually wanted to look like them sometimes.”

Both chuckle. Taking advantage of the situation, Zoro places one of his huge hands in Sanji's long, slim legs.

“For the record, when I saw that _Stealth Black_ on stage, I was amazed. I had never, ever been that turned on by a female figure.”

Sanji gets up on a whim, surprisingly happy. “Wanna see my closet? I got some Stealth Black cute clothes there. Come with me, I’ll show you!”

He rushes towards his bedroom with sparkling joy. Zoro raises an eyebrow; he was looking forward to making out with him, but seeing him that enthusiastic was also nice. Plus, moving things to the bedroom was probably a better idea. He lifts Chopper carefully and brings him to his tiny dog house.

Sanji’s bedroom consists of a bed that might be enough for him, but not for Zoro; he won’t fit in there for sure. He wonders if the blond actually wants to have something with him or if he’s brought him to his apartment for some other reason **,** all the more when he sees him holding a box as big as his chest with the words _Stealth Black_ written on it. His face is lightened up, a smile that shines brighter than the sun.

“I used to be ashamed of this, you know”, he says, grabbing some black stockings and sitting by the bed. “But now l don’t care. If you don’t like it, don’t look, right?”

He takes his jeans off. Zoro sweats nervously; he's eager to have those long, long legs to himself. But, for now, he'll limit to just look respectfully.

“Man, I…”

Nope, not happening. He can’t refrain himself, that’s for sure.

“I don’t know why, but you’re turning me on _so much_ right now.”

“Because I’m hot, _obviously_ ”, Sanji stands up and raises the green-haired's chin with a sole finger. He whispers: “You’re new to this. I love it.”

“New? How’s that?”

“New to the city, just got out of the closet”, the blond brings their bodies up close and grins playfully, messing with him. “You're basically a virgin.”

“ _A virgin?_ ”, Zoro smirks, fake mad. “What do you know? Asshole.”

“Mosshead.”

“… Curly.”

“That’s not even an insult.”

Zoro throws Sanji to bed and lies on top of him, his strong arms by both of his sides. However, the blond traps him between his legs and shifts their positions; now it is him on top of the other.

“Don’t be that cocky, mosshead.”

Zoro is suddenly speechless. He stares at Sanji's body, his legs spread wide on his torso, his hair falling gracefully on that freaking pretty face.

“Take this shit off”, the green-haired grabs the other's shirt and tries to unbutton it forcefully, in a clumsy way.

Sanji chuckles and sets the man's hands aside. “Such a brute. This is expensive, you know.”

That’s when Zoro grabs the back of his neck and brings both their faces together to give him a fierce, passionate kiss. Sanji's so surprised that he lets out a moan, and it turns Zoro on like crazy. He breaks the kiss apart and looks at the blond, both of their eyes sparkling.

“You are so fucking hot, curly.”

Sanji smirks and goes down to his neck, then stopping to stare to the other's muscular torso. He kisses, licks, sucks. Zoro groans, his fingers running down the other's soft hair. He's eager to have him all for himself, and all that waiting is turning him crazy.

The blond touches his crotch playfully. He removes Zoro's jeans, and then his boxers.

“Looks like someone's happy to see me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, fuck me”, he chuckles, caressing his skin and making him shiver. “Can’t wait for that.”

That said, Sanji brings his tongue to the base of his cock and then goes up, careful to lick the tip properly. Then, he puts it in his mouth slowly, enjoying the motion, and starts to pump his head up and down in a soothing pace. Zoro caresses his hair, panting, his abs and chest moving erratically with every thrust.

Gosh, what a sight he was.

Sanji picks up a faster pace, and can’t help but notice the green-haired's grip getting tighter.

He’s winning.

“Bet no one's done you like this before”, he smirks, stopping for a second.

“I can’t take it anymore.”

“Huh?”, Sanji asks, back at work.

“Lube. Now.”

The blonde frowns, but then giggles when he sees Zoro's aroused expression.

“Can’t you wait a second? I'm having fun here.”

“Take this off, for fuck's sake”, Zoro reaches his shirt and finally removes it. Then, he grabs the stockings and tries to quit them, this time more carefully –he knew they were important for him.

Sanji sighs and removes them himself. “I got lube on the drawer”, he says.

Zoro rushes to get it, even though he struggles to find it between the blonde's boxers and panties. Finally, he grabs it, along with a few condoms, and looks at his partner with a big, dumb grin on his face. His cuteness makes Sanji throw himself at him to kiss him again, slowly, enjoying his scent, his flavor, the way their tongues swirl together. They rub their erections and they both end up panting, only soft moans heard throughout the room.

After a while, Zoro lifts Sanji carefully, still kissing him, until he’s on top again. He's not that eager now; he has calmed down and takes a whole minute to stare at the blonde, admire his body and kiss his white skin. Then, he pours some lube on his palm.

“Is it alright?”, he asks.

“Uh-huh”, Sanji breaths.

Zoro ducks and spreads Sanji’s legs wide open. He's still impressed by his amazing flexibility. He licks his legs and caresses his inner thighs before pressing a finger into his hole. He spends some time trying to get the blonde in the mood, kissing, sucking. Two fingers in, Zoro rises to lick his torso. His skin, unlike the green-haired’s, is soft and sensitive, with no imperfections. Zoro stops by his nipples, his tongue pleasuring him while his free hand caresses the tip of the blonde's cock. Sanji moans out of arousal.

“Such a nice voice. Don’t hold it back.”

The blond shakes his head, smiling in embarrassment, and gives him a light push.

“Wow, curly, you're used to this, huh?”, he puts a third finger in, making his partner gasp. “Do you do it by yourself? Or is it that you invite a bunch of guys here?”

“What can I say? I’m pretty attractive. You've seen what I did in the club”, Sanji smirks.

“Ouch. I wanted to feel special”, Zoro hums, licking his neck.

“You will”, the blond holds their heads together and kisses him with hunger, panting.

Zoro puts on a condom quickly and makes his entrance slowly, trying to make Sanji comfortable. He then lifts him until he's sitting in his lap, still inside him. He can move better that way, and that’s what he does. From a slow pace to a faster one, he thrusts into Sanji while his tongue runs through his entire body. Sanji moves too, trying to follow Zoro, and soon they are both in synchrony; and, God, how good that feels.

Sanji hugs him tight while moaning, and Zoro gasps at his touch; the blond is hanging on him, almost at his climax, hiding his face in his broad shoulders to refrain his voice.

“Hadn’t I told you not to hold your voice back?”, Zoro lifts Sanji's face up. His expression is too much to handle: eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted while breathing heavily. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and looks at him with his blue, penetrating glance, and smirks wide, his nails sinking in his muscular back. He approaches Zoro's ear and moans _hard_ , loud, teasing him by saying his name between moans and whimpers.

Zoro can’t hold it anymore. He kisses him, not fiercely, but in a loving, caring way, and that takes Sanji by surprise. Both move now erratically, their tongues swirling sloppily while they breathe words as dirty as they are sweet. Zoro comes first, and it doesn’t take long until Sanji reaches his climax, too.

Both lie in the bed, panting, their naked bodies touching each other. They spend a few minutes in silence, until Zoro embraces him lazily and starts kissing his neck, again. “That was really nice”, he whispers, so low that Sanji almost didn’t hear him.

“Right. Real nice.”

“You up for another round?”

A ray of sunlight wakes Zoro up. He opens one eye, then the other, and then stares to the roof for a long time. He starts to remember what happened last night and smile; what a great time he had. But, when he turns around, expecting to find Sanji by his side, he finds a certain little pug instead.

“What’s up, Chopper?”

The dog lets him caress his smooth hair and, suddenly, jumps to sit on his face.

“ _Fbuck_ \- _Chwobber!_ ”, he mumbles, unable to breath until he grabs the animal and tosses it away. “You’re strong for a pug, you little shit.”

“That’s not how you talk to my cute dog”, suddenly, he hears Sanji’s voice.

The blonde is standing by the door, only wearing an apron with a drawing of a female body in bikini.

“Looking hot, Stealth Black”, Zoro grins. “Already thought you had escaped from me.”

“I can’t leave. This is my house, dumbass”, Sanji smiles and leans down to place a sweet peck on his lips. “Breakfast?”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I made scrambled eggs and French toasts. Oh, and you can have some milk and cereal, if you prefer it.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of food. I'm not much of a breakfast eater, I usually have leftovers from the night before.”

“What!?”, Sanji makes a dramatic expression and lifts Zoro up, dragging him to the kitchen. “That’s horrible! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You’re truly hopeless. Eat something before I kill you.”

Zoro smiles and tries the food. He closes his eyes and grins widely; how can such a simple food taste so well?

“You’re a great cook, Eyebrows.”

“I know.”

“Guess I’ll have to swing by more often, huh? To try more of your food”, he teases him. "Just for the food, I swear."

Sanji stares at him in silence for a while. Then, his expression softens; he grins and runs a finger through Zoro's green, soft hair.

“Yeah. Guess you’ll have to.”


End file.
